A Not So Normal Mission
by kokylinda
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a spy and goes to Gallagher Academy. What happens when she is sent to a normal high school? Will she be able to maintain her cover? Especially if a certain guy, Zach Goode, is determined to discover her secret.
1. Meeting My New Life

**DISCLAMIER: **I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series! Ally Carter does!

Okay. I'm kind of new to all of this. Even though I've been reading on this site for about a year, I never published a story. This is my first try. I've written other stories in other languages in other websites, but this is a new experience for me, so … yeah. It might suck, but I don't care.

I hope you like it.

**WARNING**: the events of LYKY occurred, but the Blackthorne didn't visit the next semester and life continued in Gallagher. It's basically taking place in the time span that should be DJGC, after the summer, but the COC is not after Cammie. She's more confident and a bit OOC. The story will probably only be in her POV.

**SUMMARY**: Cammie Morgan is a spy and goes to Gallagher Academy. What happens when she is sent to a normal high school? Will she be able to maintain her cover? Especially if a certain guy, Zach Goode, is determined to discover her secret.

_**There will be some HEAVY snogging in future chapters, maybe more, but I haven't yet decided if the rating will go up or not. I will warn you if it does happen or if there will be a bit of a smut.**_

CAMMIE'S POV

I sighed as I rested my forehead against the cold glass of the car's window. I felt the phone in the pocket of my jeans vibrate, and I immediately knew that I had just received another message. I ignored it. I tried not to think about what was going to happen to me.

You probably already know, but I'm Cameron Morgan. I go to Gallagher School for Exceptional Young Women, or at least I used to. But you probably know that as well. I was, and still am, one of the best soon-to-be spies in circulation.

I have top grades in all my classes, but I rarely am recognized for it because I easily blend with the other students and try not to stand out. That's why I'm called the Chameleon: I'm a great Pavement Artist.

I am so good in pretending to be just a normal, ordinary girl, that my mother, the headmistress of my temporarily former school, and my temporarily former professor, Joe Solomon, decided I was the perfect girl to send on a mission in a common, boring, high school in the middle of nowhere.

The mission seems fairly simple, but you soon learn, when you're a spy, that nothing is ever as it seems.

Apparently, one of the professors in this trivial school is a dangerous rogue agent of a secret association called the Circle of Cavan, and he is up to something. Of course, the CIA wanted to send some expert to investigate.

Problem is, the 'professor' is expecting the arrival of a CIA agent. He knows that we know about him. He's waiting for some new teacher to show up, and getting ready to put up a good fight.

But that's the thing: he's expecting some super skilled adult to appear out of nowhere. He's not expecting a sixteen year old teenage newbie to keep an eye on him. Especially not one as anonymous as myself.

It would be easier if I knew which of my soon-to-be professors is the member of the COC, but at least I had been given a good deal of cool spy gadgets. I already had a cover (partially) and a background story (sort of). All I had to do was pretend to be normal, secretly keeping my guard up and investigating.

This was actually my very first 'real' mission, and even though I was honored because I had been chosen among the entire student body, I couldn't help being scared. I bet you would be too. This was stuff for the pros.

Back in Gallagher, with my friends, I was safe. I was being trained and prepared for future missions in the real world. But never in my wildest dreams had I expected my first mission to be at sixteen.

Granted, I was good. But I never thought others believed me to be _that_ good.

I sighed again as the car continued its steady run towards what was going to be my new home for the next few months. I felt my phone vibrate again, and I finally allowed myself to read the text my friends had sent me.

_Don't freak out. _

_We r sure ur mission will b fine. Miss u! _

_Good luck, and c u as soon as possible._

_M, B, & L_

As I had predicted, I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest. God, I was going to miss them so much.

My best friends in the world, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, and Rebecca Baxter were always there for me. In every single moment. And now, I was leaving them. The goodbyes had been heart-breaking. We all had cried as if we were never going to see each other again.

I knew it was only going to last for half a year, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. We were like sisters, literally. At least, I was allowed to keep in touch with them.

The hot summer sun was slowly descending near the horizon, dyeing the sky in the beautiful colors of the sunset, whilst the clouds remained white and puffy. The air was starting to turn cooler and a bit humid, but there was no wind.

I read the sign welcoming me to McKinley, the small town that was my destination.

"We'll soon be there," the driver informed me flatly. Hurray.

I really don't understand why the hell I accepted this mission. My life was just so normal in Gallagher, or at least as normal as life can be for a young spy in training, and I was okay with it. Why did I go and screw everything up accepting a mission of this magnitude?

I felt the car engine come to a halt. The driver hopped out and opened my door like the gentleman he was. It took my mind a couple of seconds to snap out of the whirling thoughts that had fogged my brain until then.

When I finally stood up, my eyes scanned the area surrounding me, taking in all the details as I had been trained to do.

I was in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood, lined with identical two-stories high houses, each with a small, tidy garden and a car parked in the driveway. An old lady was watering some flowers in a pot. Two senile men were playing chess on the porch of a house to my right. The bald one was bound to do checkmate in ten moves.

Man. The average age around there was eighty.

"Miss Morgan," the voice of the driver called from behind me. I spun around. He had retrieved my luggage from the trunk. "This is where I've been told you're going to stay," he explained, walking up the rest of the driveway where he had parked until he reached a common-looking house.

I followed him inside.

It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. On the ground floor, there were a comfortable and expensive living room, a cool-looking kitchen and an elegant bathroom, and there were three amazing bedrooms (one for me, one for my supposed 'parents', and a guest room), another bathroom and a study on the first floor. The furniture gave the place a lived and cozy atmosphere, though no one had lived there before my arrival.

The CIA had done its homework well.

A man was waiting for us in the living room. He was about 40, but seemed a lot younger. His light brown hair held no traces of white, he had warm chocolate colored eyes, white strait teeth and a nicely tanned skin. I have to say, he was quite handsome, even for his age.

"I'll take her from here," he addressed the driver with a deep and firm voice. I immediately liked him.

Once the driver had left, the man smiled in my direction. "You must be Cammie. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Matt Miller. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he led me to the kitchen, where he reached for the fridge and then swiftly poured himself a glass of orange juice. He raised an eyebrow. "Want some?" he asked kindly.

I shook my head.

"As I was saying," he started again after taking a long gulp, "The CIA sent me here to show you around the first few days. I'll be the one checking on you once the mission starts. I'll pretend to be your … ehm … well …" Matt looked highly uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but me.

I fought to keep my face an expressionless mask, "My father?" I finished for him. My voice almost cracked.

My dad was a CIA agent. Was, as in, not anymore. He went MIA and probably died. No one knows how, where, or why. I've never been told, and I've been too scared to ask. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know.

Matt nodded, glad he hadn't had the chance to complete the sentence, "Yeah. But just in public," he amended quickly, "It's the cover. But don't worry, I won't be around that often. People just have to see me around here once in a while. Apart from me being your father," I was thankful that he didn't use the word 'dad', "You can tell whatever you want in school. Just try to keep it simple: that way, you won't forget or slip."

It was my turn to nod, "Okay."

The highly trained CIA agent in front of me smiled again, showing his pearly white teeth, "Perfect. Here, let me show you your base."

I frowned in confusion. My base? I had no idea what he was talking about. When I voiced my thoughts out loud, he just laughed lightly.

"Well, I know you already have a couple of helpful tools," Matt said shrugging, referring to the spy gadgets I had been given in Gallagher by Solomon, "But in two days, school starts, and I'll be off to complete another mission. You'll be alone. You'll need some way to access profiles and information, contact the CIA in case of emergency, get updates on your case … you need a proper place where you can be a spy without nosy neighbors figuring everything out."

My frown deepened, "Nosy neighbors?" was he referring to the decrepit people who lived there? "And what is, exactly, your new mission?" but even as I asked, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

"That's classified," replied Matt as I had expected, with a look in his eyes that clearly said 'you don't want to know'. "And about the neighbors … let's say that at their age, they've got nothing better to do than gossip. And you're the new and youngest girl around here. You remind them of youth," he laughed loudly, and his eyes sparkled merrily, "You're the best topic of discussion in decades. They'll want to know everything about you."

I rolled my eyes. It probably wouldn't be that hard to fool them, but Matt was right. Better to prevent than to cure, and I understood that the CIA didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

"Now," Matt clapped his hands together once, "Follow me."

I did as I was told. Matt walked out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs, and I took the opportunity to leave my luggage in my room. He strode down the hallway until he reached the study.

It was supposed to me my 'father's'. It had an elegant wooden desk with a computer and shelves and bookcases full of books and stacks of papers. Glancing around, though, I realized none of the stuff in the room was related to spies. It was 100% normal.

Matt grabbed a book among the others, one that said '_Poetry of the 19__th__ Century'_ on it, and predictably, the bookcase slid aside to reveal a secret passage.

I couldn't help but smile, my mind running to the ones in Gallagher.

I followed Matt down a long ramp of stairs until we reached an outstanding room that was located under the ground level. It was exactly like in movies: it was full of computers, screens, high tech stuff, weapons, and everything else a spy would ever need.

For the next hour or so, I was showed how to use the tools in it. I already knew how to handle most of the stuff down there, so Matt just explained the hardest things. He was an excellent teacher.

I really liked him. He was kind and patient, two qualities I truly appreciated in people.

And I thought that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't going to hate the next few months as much as I thought I would.

_**Okay, this was my first try. I have no idea about when I'll update the next chapter, that will surely be more interesting. Believe me, it will.**_

_**It's easy, really. If people like my story, I'll continue. If you don't, fine with me. I already have a dozen of other stories on other sites that are quite popular, and I gave this one a try 'cause I've been thinkin' about it for some time now, but I already barely have time to write since school started again.**_

_**I could stop. Or I could continue. It all depends on you.**_

_**I'm opened to suggestions. XD**_

_**Koky ;P**_


	2. First Night In Town

**DISCLAMIER: **I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series! Ally Carter does!

**WARNING**: the events of LYKY occurred, but the Blackthorne didn't visit the next semester and life continued in Gallagher. It's basically taking place in the time span that should be DJGC, after the summer, but the COC is not after Cammie. She's more confident and a bit OOC. The story will probably only be in her POV.

**SUMMARY**: Cammie Morgan is a spy and goes to Gallagher Academy. What happens when she is sent to a normal high school? Will she be able to maintain her cover? Especially if a certain guy, Zach Goode, is determined to discover her secret.

Hey folks! A big thank you goes to all of those that read the story, put it in their favorites, or/and reviewed! I'm surprised I got some reviews at all :D So, here it is. Chapter 2.

**The chapter continues from where the last one ended.**

**GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS**

**First Night In Town**

Cammie's POV

It was late, and yet I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. It was weird, really. I was extremely tired, but I just couldn't shut my brain down. God, it was _so_ frustrating. I turned and shifted position numerous times. Desperate, I resolved to count the sheep. It was said to work, didn't it?

I lost count around the seventy-seventh, but I still had no luck.

I could hear music and voices in the distance, laughing and talking, making it even harder for me to sleep. I finally sat up in my new bed. What was I doing in that room, alone in the dark, trying in vain to rest, on Friday night?

Making up my mind, I got out of bed, stood up and decided to visit the town a bit, especially since there seemed to be some sort of celebration. I wore a pair of tight dark jeans that made my long legs stand out and a black, strapless shirt that hugged my figure well and showed my curves. I put my silver ring earrings and, surprising myself for my audacity, I slipped on a pair of black, shinny high heels.

I quickly styled my hair into soft curls that framed my heart-shaped face and covered my bare shoulders. I debated on whether to wear make-up or not, finally applying just a thin line of black pencil on the bottom part of my eyes.

It took me around ten minutes to get ready, and when I was, I mentally thanked Macey for her fashion tips.

I quietly slipped out of my room, knowing that Matt was probably sleeping next door. Geez, I seemed a teenage sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to a party even though I had been grounded. Which I wasn't.

So, technically, I wasn't sneaking out.

I was just trying out how stealthy I could be and not waking Matt from his well-earned sleep in the process.

"Going somewhere?" his voice startled me. He was calmly sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a hot mug of tea. I closed my eyes, feeling incredibly stupid for trying to fool a spy that was probably a zillion times better than I was.

"Yeah," I admitted weakly. I slapped myself internally. I wasn't doing anything wrong! Why was I acting so guiltily?

He shrugged, "Cool. Have fun."

I blinked, surprised. If my mom would have been there, she would have probably scolded me. She would have complained about the way I had dressed, saying it made me appear way too … well … hot.

Matt was acting as if it was totally natural for me to leave at a quarter to midnight, without any warning, and leaving no indication of when I was planning to come back.

"Well, thanks," I answered embarrassed. "I'll just … have a look at the town. I should be home in an hour, maximum two," I added, just to let him know.

"Okay," was the reply.

The silence that followed was extremely awkward. Matt sipped his tea again. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't really know _what _to say. In the end, I just nodded in his direction and walked outside.

The dark blue night sky was studded with stars, and the air was nice and cool. I didn't exactly know my way around, so I just decided to approach the source of the music and the commotion, as my instinct was telling me to do. And my instinct was rarely wrong.

I didn't have to walk a lot before I arrived at the main square of the town.

A little stage had been erected on one side, where a band was playing some rock music. It was full of stands and vendors selling false jewels, cheap clothes, food, drinks, and every sort of items. People of all ages were hanging around, either near the stage area, the stands, or the few shops that had decided to stay open so late at night for the special occasion. In one of the corners, a little funfair had been put up. I saw some guys trying to score throwing a ball in a hoop, a group of girls giggling while staring at them, and some other people around my age just chatting among friends.

My eyes continued to take in every single detail. Everything could be essential.

I caught a little five year old stealing a candy from one of the stands when his mother refused to buy him other sweets. I saw one of the guys that was throwing the ball in the baskets winking subtly at a brunette while she passed.

Oddly, that town reminded me of Roseville. It was similar, yet different.

Deciding to have a look around, I approached a stand selling shirts. I searched for something nice to wear, spotting a cute, dark blue, lacy baby doll shirt. I was about to buy it, when I felt my phone vibrate again. But this time, it was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered casually.

"CAMMIE!" the shriek of my best friend Bex almost turned me deaf. She started to scream and talk so quickly I didn't understand a thing.

"Hey Bex! Slow down, I can't understand you," I told her calmly, though I was glad to hear her. We had only been apart for a couple of hours, but it seemed like forever.

"Oops," she replied. "Anyway, I hope you weren't sleeping. It's Friday night, and you're not at Gallagher anymore, so there are no rules forbidding you from hanging out in town," she must have heard the rock band on the stage playing, because she squealed, delighted, "You're there already, aren't you?"

"Yep," I said, grabbing the blue shirt and paying the eager vendor, "And it's kind of a nice place. Even though the neighborhood where I'm supposed to live is pretty boring."

I heard her huff on the other side, "You've been sent on a real mission, the first one in your life, and all you can think about is how boring it is? Have you any idea of how lucky you are?" a smile tugged at my lips. I was ready to bet Bex wished she was on a mission too.

"Are there any cute guys?" she asked, excited.

My eyes darted to the boys on the stage. The guy playing the drums was a bit skinny, with glasses, and thick black hair. He was nice enough. Another guy, playing the guitar, had blonde hair with a buzz-cut, muscular arms, and looked like a Greek God/Brad Pitt. The other guitar player had brown-reddish hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

And then there was the singer.

He was just hot. He was tall and had broad shoulders, dark brown hair a bit longer than a buzz-cut, and dreamy brown eyes. He had _very_ sexy arms, too.

"Cammie?" I heard Bex's voice calling.

I snapped back to reality and cleared my throat, "A few." I grabbed the bag with my new shirt in it.

"Oh. My. God! You've just seen some smokin' hot guy, didn't you?" her voice practically yelled.

I tried hard not to blush, "Bex! Don't be ridiculous! You know as well as I do that I can't have a relationship with anyone, especially a townie. You remember how it ended last time," I said dryly.

She quieted. She did remember.

I had had a illegal affair with a civilian, Josh Abrams. I had lied to him the whole time about who I really was. In the end, he tried to 'rescue' me during my CoveOps final and he got his memory wiped clean. I wasn't sure I was over him, but that didn't matter to the CIA.

"Well," she tried to change the topic, "How's your supervisor?"

I smiled, appreciating her effort, "He's really cool. His name's Matt, and he's really easy going. He even caught me sneaking out and just told me to have fun."

"Wow. You're so lucky. Life here at Gallagher will be so dull without you," I noticed the sadness lacing her voice and felt my throat burn as I forced myself not to cry.

"I miss you," I croaked, blinking furiously not to spill tears and mess up the little make-up I had on.

"We all miss you too," she answered with a sigh, "I hope your mission turns out perfectly."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you another time, okay?" I had never been so glad to possess a phone in my life.

"Okay." And then she hung up.

Someone bumped into me. Hard. It took me every ounce of grace I could master and all my years of training not to fall head first and make an ass of myself.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped at a blond man. He staggered a bit, and that's when I noticed the bottle of vodka in his right hand. I was sure he was drunk.

A nasty smile spread on his face as his eyes raked my body, "Hey babe," he slurred taking a step forward.

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want the entire square watching me knocking him out. That would kind of blow my entire cover. I had to pretend to be defenseless. What if the Circle of Cavan agent was around for the celebration? It would be suspicious if the new girl in town could easily take down a man that was three times bigger than her. The COC member would immediately and correctly presume I was a CIA agent.

So, I decided to head somewhere a bit more private. I spotted a park nearby and started to walk in that direction, hoping that the drunk bloke wouldn't follow me.

Unfortunately, he did.

If I had paid more attention to the people in the square, I would've noticed the concerned glance that the guys on the stage shared when they saw I was being followed by a man that clearly didn't have good intentions.

But I didn't so much as glance in their direction.

The park was nice at night. A small lake was at its center, and I could hear frogs rasping from its banks. The almost full moon was reflected on its flat surface: it was the only thing illuminating the dark. A couple of benches were scattered around, especially near the paths that cut through the grass wet with dew, but there were no streetlights. A small breeze grazed the leaves of the trees and the bushes.

It was completely deserted. Everyone was outside, on the streets, and the thick vegetation muffled the noises coming from the square. It seemed a completely different world.

The only thing that broke the blissful silence was the blond man, that predictably walked towards me, that nasty smile still on his face, "I approve of the place you chose," he said, looking around, pleased to see we were alone.

My expression didn't change. It stayed blank as I threw the bag with my new shirt on a bench. I didn't want to attack, just to defend myself. Judging by the glint in the man's eyes, I wouldn't have to wait too long for him to make his move.

I was right, of course.

He charged me, trying to get a grip on my arm. I easily dodged to the side and my knee made contact with his gut. He doubled up, trying to catch his breath. He tried to grab me again, and I decided to make it quick. With a clean roundhouse kick, I hit him in the face, breaking his nose with a loud _crack_. Then, I dug my heel in his shoe. He screamed in pain, bending over to grab his foot. I took the opportunity to kick the knee of the remaining leg on which he was standing from under him.

The man lost balance and fell on the ground, hitting his head on a rock and passing out.

"Whhoooaaa!" a voice exclaimed.

I almost jumped. I had been so concentrated on my fight I hadn't seen the guys on the stage following me and the man inside the park to give a hand. The boy with the glasses was staring, wide-eyed, at the drunk blond that I had just knocked out. So was the Greek God. The other two were staring at me, shocked and impressed.

"How did you do that?" all but yelled the green-eyed boy that I had seen playing the guitar.

I blushed, glad it was dark, "Ehm … well … I took some defense lessons when I was small, but I'm kinda rusty now."

"Rusty?" the singer cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the unconscious man skeptically. Yeah, right. My movements had been perfect and fluid, but how was he to know?

I shrugged, pretending to be casual about it. The four boys approached me, still looking a tiny bit worried.

"Are you okay?" asked the Greek God, looking at me up and down, searching for bruises. I saw his eyes linger a bit too long on certain areas.

I nodded, plastering a fake smile on my face, "Never felt better." I answered, feeling rather confident in that moment. It probably was a mood swing due to the fact that it was _that_ period of the month.

"Never seen you around. Are you new?" asked the one with the glasses politely, "I'm Jonas, by the way."

"Yeah, I've just moved in with my father," I replied smoothly. "And I'm Cammie," I added as an afterthought.

"Grant. Pleasure to meet you," said the Greek God, extending his hand. I shook it, and I noticed he let go of my hand a bit too late. His eyes shifted to the unconscious man, "Man, he's going to a have a massive headache when he wakes up."

I laughed lightly, silently agreeing with him. If he hadn't just tried to assault me, I would've pitied him. He probably wasn't going to remember anything about that night anyway.

"I'm Alex," cut in the guy with the gorgeous green eyes, smiling warmly at me, "And welcome to McKinley. Although this probably wasn't the best first night in town you could have had."

A shrug was my answer, signaling that I didn't care that I was in a dark park with a knocked out man that had just attacked me and four teenage boys. Actually, that last part wasn't that bad at all.

"Yeah, it could have been better," I was actually quite angry at myself. It was my first night, for heaven's sake. And I was already drawing attention. Whatever happened to the Chameleon?

My eyes fell on the singer, who still hadn't introduced himself. He smirked cockily and managed to look pissed and annoyed for some unknown reason. "Zach," he just said. He seemed quite arrogant, frankly. I could tell by his posture and the defiant expression on his face.

"That was pretty awesome," commented Alex, making my attention shift back to him as he referred to my little show. He shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, "I'm actually surprised you didn't need our help."

I grinned, resting a hand on my hip, "Why? 'Cause I'm a girl?" I teased almost tauntingly.

"Well," he began, a bit uneasy, "Not many girls can do what you just did."

I rolled my eyes, thinking about the hundreds of Gallagher Girls that would have disagreed with that, "How male chauvinist of you. I bet I can knock you out just as well."

Grant laughed, patting Alex on the shoulder, "Without a doubt."

The green-eyed boy looked outraged, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," replied the blond God with an innocent expression that didn't fool anyone, even though he did look like an angel.

"Okay, now I know that meant _something_," Alex crossed his arms across his well-toned chest and pouted a bit.

"Alex," Grant started to say in a sweet voice, batting his eyelashes, "Would I _ever_ lie to you?"

Alex snorted.

Jonas smiled, "Cut it out you two." He then addressed me, "So, may I ask you why you moved to McKinley?"

I hesitated. This was one of the few facts stated in my cover, but I didn't particularly like it, "I got kicked out from my old school," I answered, shrugging and acting cool about it, "It was either here, or a reform school for criminals."

The guys looked at me with wide eyes. Zach just smirked again, "Not really that much of good girl, are you?" he said sarcastically.

I forced myself not to blush again.

Alex recovered from the news, "What did you _do_?" he inquired, curious.

I raised an eyebrow, "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." I really didn't want to answer _that_ question.

I could clearly see them wondering about what I had done, but at that moment I didn't care about what their guesses were. I doubted they could come up with something worse than what my cover said.

And my internal clock was telling me it was getting late.

"I should get going," I told them, "I don't think my father would be happy if I stayed out till late. I don't want him to wake up and discover I'm gone," I lied. That was also part of the staging. I had to pretend to be a 'bad' girl. It wasn't that hard - I really had tried to sneak out.

And, in all honesty, I wasn't that much of good girl.

"He doesn't know you're here?" I could see from the look in his eyes that Jonas was starting to truly believe I was a bad subject.

"Nope," I grinned, "So I should probably go."

We bid our goodbyes, and each one did so differently. Grant winked in my direction, Jonas waved his hand friendly, and Alex kissed both of my cheeks and then smiled. Zach didn't so much as glance at me. He just turned around and silently walked deeper into the park.

I ignored the jerk completely. If he was so rude as to ignore me, I would do the same.

Heading back to my base, I couldn't help wondering if I was ready to forget Josh and have a relationship with someone else.

**GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS**

_**So? Did it suck badly? I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. I already know the chapter is unreadable and I really don't like it. It simply feels wrong to me. This is the beginning, the part that I hate the most, because it takes a long time to get to the 'good' part, and I'll try to make it as short as possible so that I can start writing about Zach & Spies as soon as I can. In the next chapter there will probably be the first day of school part 1.**_

_**I'm writing about a dozen of other long stories, so I have no idea of when I'll update. Hopefully in a week. Reviews help me. If people like the story, I'm more inclined to write. I have a question though ^^. I know it might seem stupid of me to ask, but since I'm knew to all of this, what's a beta? I often read authors' notes mentioning them. And how can I view how many people read the story or add mine as one of their favorites? Okay, now I'm sure I seem stupid XD**_

_**Moving on, I'm gonna say this now. This will be a love/hate Zammie. And I mean a real love/hate, not the 'I hate u while secretly I love u' or the 'I hate u just to hide the fact I love u'.**_

_**I'm opened to suggestions for this story. XD**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to ask in reviews. I'll answer at the beginning of each chapter.**_

_**Koky ;P**_


	3. No Restrains

**DISCLAMIER: **I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series! Ally Carter does!

**WARNING**: the events of LYKY occurred, but the Blackthorne didn't visit the next semester and life continued in Gallagher. The COC is not after Cammie. She's more confident and a bit OOC. The story will probably only be in her POV.

**SUMMARY**: Cammie Morgan is a spy and goes to Gallagher Academy. What happens when she is sent to a normal high school? Will she be able to maintain her cover? Especially if a certain guy, Zach Goode, is determined to discover her secret.

**Answers to reviews will be at the end of the chapter because I wouldn't want to spoil something b4 u read it XD**

**Sorry if the update took so long, but I REALLY couldn't publish ****L**** This chapter lacks action and is just an introduction to school life, but as I mentioned last time, this is still the beginning and the true action will arrive further ahead. Hope you like it!**

**GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS**

**No Restrains**

CAMMIE'S POV

The weekend passed quickly.

I didn't realize I had forgotten my new blue shirt in the park the night before until I had to dress up on Saturday morning, and though I was annoyed by the loss, I knew I couldn't do much about it.

Matt stayed home most of the time, giving me details about the town, explaining the location of certain places I ought to know about, and generally being nice. He even showed me the car the CIA had provided for the mission.

It was a black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

**(AN- this one:****.it/foto_idm_LAMBORGHINI_id_****)**

I could only gape at the site. And I won't even mention the bike. Apparently, the CIA was trying to apologize for involving me in such a dangerous mission by funding it as well as it could. Money wasn't a problem.

Anyway, Matt was right about the nosy neighbors.

When I returned from my morning jog (I like to keep in shape), the old lady that I had seen the day before was watering another pot. When she saw me, she immediately invited me over. She introduced herself as Grandma Rose (she insisted I called her grandma for some obscure reason) and then she bombarded me with questions.

I thought she would never stop asking. She wanted to know _everything_. She even asked me for pictures of my childhood. I tried to answer as well as I could, coming up with simple replies. My cover only regarded the reason I moved to town and my father. It said nothing about my mother, friends, and life.

She wasn't happy about my expulsion, and she scowled a lot.

It had been hard to get away from her, but I somehow managed with the first lame excuse that popped up in my mind.

I then spent my time inside the base researching information about the students and professors in my soon-to-be school. I memorized all the rooms, ventilation ducts, and exits of the building. The computers at my disposal had advanced programs that easily hackered the school's one. Liz would have loved it.

I already knew my schedule, even though I still had to get it on my first day, or else people would get suspicious. I liked to be prepared, though.

Everything seemed normal.

Had it not been for the fact that the CIA was sure a docent was a member of the COC, I would have said that my presence wasn't needed. Everyone had a background and a life. It was impossible to determine who the agent was.

I also researched Jonas, Grant, Alex, and Zach. The CIA had little information on them, demonstrating that they hadn't really caused any major problems, broken the law, or proved to be dangerous. They were common teens.

Nothing happened on Sunday either, but I did receive a call from my mom. She wanted to know how I was doing and tell me how much she missed me. That would be the first Sunday in years in which we wouldn't have dinner together.

I was really nervous about this mission because I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

That's the reason I prepared so thoroughly. I packed my shoulder bag, stuffing it with the right books, and then proceeded to pick out the outfit I was going to wear and the gadgets I was going to hide on my body. I rehearsed facial expressions in front of the mirror and reviewed my cover.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to bed.

Matt was going to leave on Tuesday, and I didn't think I was going to make it alone. My greatest consolation was that I had to pretend, and not be myself. Because, when you're a spy, it's easier to be somebody else.

But as I fell asleep on Sunday night, I realized that maybe the person I had to pretend to be wasn't that different from the one I really was.

**GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS **

I woke up at five-thirty, in time to witness the morning sun rising.

Any other student, on his or her first day of school, would have awakened later, at a more decent hour, but when you're a spy and you're about to embark on a mission, you're not allowed that type of luxury.

I went on my morning jog, and surprisingly, Matt joined me. He had a high level of endurance. _Way_ higher than mine. I could tell by the fact that he never ran out of breath, and something told me that he could have accelerated his pace without a problem.

I usually exercise every day, but still, after thirty minutes of running at 40 miles per hour, I get tired and my muscles ache.

Returning to my temporary home, I took a long and relaxing hot shower and then wore the outfit I had chosen: a short denim skirt, a pair of heeled boots, and a tight red tank top.

If you're wondering, it wasn't a casual choice.

I had a suspender attached to my upper right thigh on which I was hiding a couple of weapons, and a skirt made it easier to access to them. In the space under the sole of my left boot, hidden to people, I had a small knife. I had put my hair up in a tight chignon that was held together by two hairsticks in a Japanese hairstyle, with strands of hair framing my face. In Japan, the kanzashi (the traditional hairsticks) that were used to keep the hair up were also used as weapons. Mine were made of steal and had been soaked in venom.

I was being paranoid and knew it, but my nervousness wasn't helping my stressed and anxious mind.

When I was finally ready, it was only seven, so school would start in an hour. I examined my reflection in the mirror, almost not recognizing myself.

My figure was lean and graceful, and I had filled out in all the right places, making my body curvy. There were no traces of chubbiness whatsoever. I had pink, full lips, and big, wide brown eyes that resembled the ones of a doe, giving me an air of innocence.

"Cam!"

I jumped when I heard Matt calling. Bad. A spy should never be caught by surprise. I descended the stairs nonetheless, my shoulder bag in place and a pair of sunglasses on.

Matt smiled, "You're outfit is perfect. It really helps your 'bad girl' cover."

Oops. I wasn't thinking about the cover when I chose it, and the glint in his eyes told me he knew that too. Did I mention that Matt was the coolest supervisor ever?

"Thanks," I mumbled, following him in the kitchen to eat something. He had made some delicious pancakes, and I grabbed one as I sat at the table.

"Do you remember where your school is?" he inquired, his face turning serious and his tone business-like as I generously poured syrup on my hot breakfast.

I nodded, grabbing a fork, "Yeah. I rarely forget something, especially if that thing is important."

Matt seemed satisfied with my answer, "Good. A great memory will surely help."

Silence settled over us for a moment, as I considered how to voice my concerns about the mission, "Well, uhm … I was wondering about … the consequences of a potential screw up. If something goes wrong. I mean, this is my first mission after all. And, exactly, how often do you plan to be around?"

Matt signed, "Cam, you are a very well trained spy. It's okay to be nervous. Heck, God knows I was too on my first mission. I should visit once a week at best, on Sundays, but I doubt you'll need me." He smiled warmly, "I've heard from Joe that you are possibly the best in CoveOps. Imagine this as some sort of lesson that'll help you in life, and remember that even if something goes wrong, no one will consider you responsible. If worst comes to worst, the CIA will fix things."

A wave of relief washed over me as I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I wasn't alone in this. A whole, powerful organization was backing me up and giving me support.

Matt glanced at his watch, "You should probably go. The school is not really close to this side of the town. I'll see you this afternoon."

Swallowing yet another pancake, I stood up. Nodding in his direction, I grasped my bag and then walked out of the front door.

"And Cam!"

I spun around when I heard him call my name.

"Have fun."

**GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS**

It took me twenty-six minutes and eighteen seconds to arrive at McKinley High. The school was made up of a bunch of modern-looking buildings, with plain white walls which had obviously been repainted during the summer. Students were walking around on the grounds, greeting each other after the long summer vacation.

I parked my black Lamborghini and got out taking a deep breath. My stomach tighten into knots as a weird sense of dread took over. The parking lot was filled with teens waiting for the first bell to ring and chatting near their cars. I saw a group of guys gasp as they laid their eyes on mine.

Understandingly, they searched for the owner, and when they saw me, they started to drool. Yes – actual _droolage_.

Hiding my anxiousness at being surrounded by so many normal students, I ignored all the staring that certainly a Chameleon shouldn't attract and strode confidently towards where I knew the office was. Five minutes later, I was opening my locker and leaving my bag in there. I just seized my algebra book, which was what I needed for the moment.

As I walked toward my first class of the day, I wondered how I was supposed to act. Gallagher was a school for geniuses. I already knew far more than what any other student in McKinley High could possibly know. Did I have to pretend to be dumb? Or would it have been better if I showed my intelligence?

Stepping through the doorway of my class and walking towards the professor, I resolved to acting as an average teenage.

I already knew the teacher's name was Mr. Pilgrim, but everyone referred to him as Mr. P. He didn't glance at me as I approached him, "Ms. Morgan, you can take a seat next to Ms. Johnson," he instructed, pointing to the empty seat next to a blonde girl. I noticed that all the class had already seated in the seats everyone had occupied the precedent years and was staring at me, which made me feel extremely uneasy.

I did as I was told while my mind realized that Mr. P could be the agent of the COC. I mean, how did he know my name already? Maybe it was my paranoia again. He could have known because he had read the register before I entered the room, and I was the only new name.

While my mind raced with a thousand and more possibilities, the blonde girl smiled warmly at me, "Hello. I'm Annalisa, but everyone calls me Anne." She had turquoise-colored eyes and was very pale, even paler than me.

I smiled back, "Cammie," I introduced myself.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the professor started talking, "Very well. When I call your name, say you're present. Ampol, Lewis."

I heard a voice exclaiming, "Present!"

As Mr. P continued on, whispered conversations broke out among the students, and I took advantage of everyone's distraction to examine the room carefully.

There were twenty-four teens, including myself, and everyone was divided in pairs. The class was then divided into four rows, with six students in each. There were two desks near the windows, an aisle, two desks in the center, another aisle, and two desks near the opposite wall.

I was in the third row, right next to the window. Anne was near the aisle, on my right.

Glancing up, I noticed a quadrangular grid that probably led to the ventilation ducks. Scratch that, I _knew_ it led to the ventilation ducks.

"Morgan, Cameron," called the professor.

"Present," I replied in a clear voice. Everyone's head snapped in my direction, and I had to restrain from blushing furiously. Instead, I kept my cool and acted as if I was annoyed by something, shifting my attention outside the window.

My new classmates started to murmur at once, and though I never looked away from the grounds of McKinley High, I registered all the conversations in my mind.

"Have you _seen_ her? She is so freaking hot!" an extremely sexy dude with black hair and blue eyes was practically screaming to his blond friend, who nodded vigorously and peeked at me.

"Look at what she's wearing! It's so against the dressing code!" a very pretty stuck-up brunette glared at me, flipping her long, perfect hair over her shoulder.

I almost grimaced. I had just discovered whom the queen bee of the school was, and I had already pissed her off because every guy in the room was goggling at me.

"Hey," I heard a quiet voice call from beside me.

My gaze fell on Annalisa. She smiled again, "I was wondering, since you're new and all, if you'd like some help to settle in." Her eyes were filled with something similar to pity.

I nodded, grateful for her kindness, and cleared my throat, "Thanks. So …" I started, glancing at the brunette that was still glaring daggers at me while she hissed something to the girl next to her, "Who is she?" I asked.

Anne chuckled bitterly, "You already noticed her, didn't you? It's hard not to. She's Mabel Thomas, and she's an absolute bitch," it was impossible not to hear the hate that laced her voice as she practically spit Mabel's name.

"Thought so," I told her, looking around again, "And who are they?" I pointed to the dude with black hair and his blond friend. When they caught me looking at them, they flashed me a grin.

"Jake Samuels is the dark haired one, and the other one is Erik Jones," introduced Annalisa, "And they are total flirts, so watch out. They're known for leaving a trail of broken-hearts."

"I'll keep that in mind," I murmured.

Perhaps it was because I was trying to be normal and think like a common civilian, but even though I knew it was very mean of me, in that moment, I was pleased to be a part of the human intelligence. And not because spies saved lives, kept peace, and helped others. For the first time, I was actually looking at it from the selfish perspective of a normal person.

I was pleased because, in a way, I was above them. I wasn't necessarily a better person, or esthetically prettier. But I knew _something_. Something none of them would ever know about.

For those students, the CIA was almost a myth. A secret and super-cool organization that dealt with life-threatening situations and whose activities were impossible to discover. There were rumors, movies, and speculations about it, but normal people knew nothing about what truly was going on behind the curtains.

And I was a bit smug about being the only one in that room to know. I mean, how would you feel if you were a trained spy and you were surrounded by people who most likely didn't even know how to decipher a Morse code? Or crack into a school database?

Not only would you feel safe (for obvious reasons, a normal person isn't as much of a lethal threat as a Gallagher Girl in a bad mood), but you would also feel superior.

I wasn't saying that I actually _was_ superior, because I valued any human being's life as much as I valued my own, but I couldn't help that feeling. I cracked the NSA's Sapphire Series when I was _four_, for heaven's sake. Having fully trained operatives as teachers, a spy headmistress as mother, and future spies as sisters, I always considered my actions normal.

But in that moment, I realized they weren't.

Spies were gifted, and as bad as it sounds, it felt good to be the only one in the room to have a gift. It felt good to be _special_.

Mr. P. cleared his throat and started his lecture, so from then on, I didn't have a chance to speak to Anne. I had read her profile, so I already knew everything there was to know about her.

She was described as a smart girl, with good grades, a nice family, a little sister, and a dog called Mickie. She was liked by her peers, and even though she _seemed_ permanently calm, it was known that she had a spiky and energetic personality and a really fiery temper.

Out of sheer curiosity, I tried listening to the lesson.

Mr. P surely wasn't Mr. Solomon. Far from it.

Joe Solomon was an incredibly attractive and mysterious man that kept people on the edge at all times, since you never knew what to expect from him. Mr. Pilgrim was his opposite. His monotonous voice was making it hard for me to focus, since it was instinctual to zone out.

I felt a nudge from the seat behind me. I spun around to find a cute guy holding up a note. He jerked his head in Jake Samuels's direction, who was sitting across the room. I understood and grabbed it.

_Hey babe. U single?_

_JS_

I almost rolled my eyes. Almost. Anne read the note and smiled maliciously. She grabbed her pencil and wrote on the corner of her notebook.

_Flirt with him. I say u should have some fun._

My eyes widened at that. Hadn't she told me to keep away from that guy just two minutes ago? I quickly wrote that down on my notebook, and Anne stifled a laugh.

_I meant that you shouldn't fall for him and get serious. Just play a bit. U look like u need it._

I thought about it. Maybe I could enjoy this mission. All I had to do for the first few weeks was act like a normal teen, _live_ like a normal teen. I had never been the flirty-slutty kind of girl. But that was my cover. And if all I had to do was to get loose and act with no restrain, then hell, I'd just go with the flo and have some fun.

No more rules. If I didn't get too involved with anyone, then I wouldn't even get in trouble with the law.

I looked across the room at Samuels and bit my lip batting my eyelashes. He grinned and cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

Feeling like I had never felt before, freer then I had ever been, I nodded.

**GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS GS **

**OMG! Thank you to all of those that reviewed or just read the chapter! XD I feel so … idk how to describe it. This is my first story in this category and to know that so many like it is great!**

**_Okay. So I know that many of you might be getting confused with the story, not getting where Zach is and why Cammie is acting this way._**

**_Truth is, I'm getting bored with the fictions, all talking about Cammie and Zach falling in love at first sight and being all disgustingly sweet with each other. Don't get me wrong; I love romance. Which is precisely why I'm not liking the fictions in this category as much as I would have wanted. Love at first sight is not a romantic development!_**

**_I personally think that almost none of the stories I've read this far (and I've been reading a lot of them) have a really IC Zach. Mine might not be IC either, since I have no idea about how he'll come out and I'm planning on making him … well, you'll see, but at least he'll be different from all the other zach-ish Mary Sues! _**

**_So, here's the situation._**

**_Zach and Cammie are not in love now. Just 'cause they met one night doesn't mean they suddenly want to be with each other all the time, he doesn't feel stalkingly and creepily protective of her, and she isn't obsessed with him. (Rings a bell? What other story is like this … uhm … Twilight?)_**

**_Cammie is tired of following the rules and has decided to have fun with a hot guy. And just for the record, she isn't in love with him either._**

**_Zach might be in the next chapter, but I haven't decided yet._**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO:**

**Hannah – **Thank you! It feels really good to know that people like my story

**gallagherspygirl**** – **Hey! I'm glad that you reviewed! Thanxs J

**HiddingRightInFrontOfYou** – Thank you for reviewing! What Cammie 'did' is still unknown, but it will be revealed sometime during the story XD

**LUv2LaF – **Gosh, I'm really excited about getting a review in which people say I write well J I've never been that much of a writer, and it still feels weird to publish a story XD Thank you for giving me some confidence!

**akjupiter**- Sorry, but I couldn't update that quickly J I hope you liked this chapter. Btw, I know it might sound VERY stupid of me, but what does ASASP mean? -.-" I'm still kinda learning text language (or at least, I think that's text language, right? ^^)

- I hope I didn't disappoint you ^^ I'm glad I didn't do any major grammar mistake. Are there any in this one? I've never really been that good in grammar -.-"

**Smile Please10** - I have no idea about what I would have done if it wasn't for you! Thanks! You really helped me. Have you any idea what a Beta is? Or what the difference between visits and hits is? What are hits? O.O

**bookworm1256**- wow, I'm flattered! It's one of the nicest things that have been said to me till now J I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the last one, even though I have to admit it's kinda boring :S

**GGirll**- Thank you for pointing out the Zach thing XD It must have been a distraction that will never repeat itself! ^^

**Dimitri'sBadassChick**** – **Hey! Thank you for your review XD I'm glad you liked the beginning, and I agree with you with the 'more imagination' part. This is just the start, and really, to me it almost seemed exactly like the starts in all other stories -.-" I hope the story will take a different path further on. I'm opened to suggestions if you have any J

**Unknown reviewer** – Sorry if I call you that, but since I don't know your nick ;P Anyways, I think updates will be about once a week, or maybe every two weeks, it depends on how fast I write, if I get a writer's block, or if I have too much homework -.-"

**luvbookz** – Nice nick! I love books too :D It always feels good when people tell you they like your story! Thank you for reviewing!

**LiVeLaUgHlOvE24**– Hello! I'm glad you like this story! J Thank you for reviewing. No, you're not imagining things, I did publish stories in other languages XD I only properly speak 4, though I would like to learn a fifth. I'm not American/British/Australian and I don't live in an English speaking country. Actually, people gape at me wherever I go if they hear me speak in English J I'm Italian, but my mom's Cuban and I have been attending an American school since I was 2 in a military NATO base in which everyone's foreign. Basically, about 30 different languages are spoken at once in my school. My best friends are Dutch, German, French and Spanish ;P So, yeah. I learned Italian with my father, Spanish with my mother, English and French at school, and I can understand a little bit of German, Greek, Dutch, and some other European languages :P I hope that satisfied your curiosity XD

**rozaveRnB**** – **Hello! I always appreciate a nice review, so thank you. Reviews mean a lot to me since the help my confidence in what I write, in which I always have doubts :S Hope you liked the chapter.

**laughingwith23**** – **ahah! I'm glad you like my story and that I'm not the only one that knows nothing about how this site works ;P I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**ktran**** – **Hey! Every story (or at least, most of them) features a Zach Goode with green eyes, but in the book it says they are dark, not green! And I think somewhere along the pages of the series it actually says they are brown. I never knew people thought they were green until I started reading on this site. I hope you like this chapter J

**Pinoygallaghergirl** – Sorry if it took me so long to update! My computer broke and I had to wait two weeks before having it fixed :D Did you like this chapter?

**Caseyrose18****– **Hola! I know what you mean when you say you vibrate with excitement! One of the things I can't stand of fanfictions is that updates always take so long O.o I'm sorry mine did too. I hope you like it!

**_Hope you liked it, and good job if you read till here,_**

**_Koky ;P_**


	4. Professors and Principals

**DISCLAMIER: **I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series! Ally Carter does!

**WARNING**: the events of LYKY occurred, but the Blackthorne didn't visit the next semester and life continued in Gallagher. The COC is not after Cammie. She's more confident and a bit OOC. The story will probably only be in her POV.

**SUMMARY**: Cammie Morgan is a spy and goes to Gallagher Academy. What happens when she is sent to a normal high school? Will she be able to maintain her cover? Especially if a certain guy, Zach Goode, is determined to discover her secret.

Hey! Sorry it's late.

**_GSGSGS_**

CAMMIE'S POV

"What do you have next?" demanded Anne glancing at my time table as we walked through the hallway.

I checked it just to keep up appearances, "Geography."

Anne's face fell, "Oh. Too bad. I have Spanish. What do you have after that?"

"Uhm," I frowned, "History."

The blonde girl smiled, "I'll see you there then. Your classroom is down the hall to the right. If you get lost, just ask around," and then she turned left and walked towards another room.

I sighed and decided to make a quick dash to the lockers since I didn't have the required book with me. I ran across the empty halls, cursing at my stupidity for leaving my stuff, noting that everyone was tucked inside the classrooms while I was out there.

First day and I was already late. Joy.

I quickly picked the right book and ran towards the Geography class. Wow, this was tiring. I had just turned the right corner. I was so close …

SBAM!

You know those really cliché scenes in movies in which the protagonist bumps into someone and everything spills on the floor? They happen in real life too, though not as often. And they are far more painful than it might seem.

So if you can picture that, you pretty much know how I found myself with a throbbing ass on the floor and someone's bag on my lap with books scattered everywhere.

Really cliché, isn't it?

Only, I wasn't stuttering apologies. I was downright pissed. Who in their right mind would still be in the halls instead of being in class on the first day back from summer?

"Sorry!" said a male voice as someone helped me up. I immediately recognized the person and sighed.

"No need to apologize," I replied with a smile that hid my annoyance at my aching butt as I bended down to grab my book and some of the notebooks on the floor.

"Hey!" he said, his eyes wide and a huge grin on his face, "You're that girl! I mean, it's you. No, wait. You're her!"

I laughed, "Nice to see you too Alex." I handed him the notebooks I had gathered.

Alex did that half upwards nod that guys usually do and his grin grew, "So you remember me."

I rolled my eyes, "How could I forget you?" I said, sarcasm thick in my voice.

"You're right. I'm way too unforgettable," he ignored my tone and just shrugged, "You left quickly and forgot your shirt on a bench on Friday, so I took the liberty of taking it, you know, thinking that maybe I'd see you again and give it back."

I blinked, "Oh. That was … thoughtful of you." It really was; I had thought the shirt was forever lost …

"Mr. Miller! Ms. Morgan!" a new voice boomed across the hallway. We both started and as one our heads snapped in its direction.

A man that perhaps was even more pissed than me strode towards us with a very stern expression and a raised eyebrow. He was tall and lean, with graying hair and pale blue eyes that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

"Mr. Collins, you look really well today," Alex quickly complimented. My mouth fell open when I remembered the name was the principal's and realized that I had just been caught alone in a hallway with a guy while we were supposed to be in class on the first day. Double joy.

"Flattery won't help you Mr." the man snapped a bit harshly.

I frowned. He was in a bad mood, but I so wasn't going to take any crap from adults. Especially since I could do better than that.

"Is there a problem, _sir_?" I asked innocently. Alex gave me a WTF look and I was sure he was going to tell me to just shut up and not make it worse, but with a quick glare I had him silenced.

"Ms. Morgan, right?" Mr. Collins didn't wait for my confirmation, "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

I put on a confused expression, "That's where I'd like to be, but …" and here my expression turned helpless and mortified, "I'm new here, and I got lost in the hallways. Alex here was just telling me where I could find my classroom." I smiled a grateful smile in the teen's direction, which had to suppress an impressed look at my acting skills.

Mr. Collins, who obviously had to deal with graver rule-breakings, looked a bit taken aback. He wrinkled his nose, "Very well, but make it quick." Then he spun without biding his goodbyes and returned to God knows where.

"Do you really need instructions on how to find your class?" asked the green-eyed boy with a raised eyebrow after a short pause, when he was sure Mr. Collins was out of hearing range, wondering if I had told the truth.

I grinned, "Of course not." I probably knew the school better than he did.

"Wow, you are _good_," he admitted. Alex glanced at the empty corridor, "I think we should get to class before some other professor decides to pass by. I wasn't really expecting you to be here today –"

"Why, is there any other school in town?" I interrupted teasingly, knowing there wasn't.

Alex reddened a little, but he tried to brush my comment off, "So I didn't bring the shirt with me, but I'll give it to you tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded, pleased by the fact that I had made him blush. Maybe it was another mood swing, but I had little control over what I was saying and doing. Whatever I thought, I did without considering the consequences, and even though I knew I'd have to pay the price for it sooner or later, it felt wonderful.

"I'll see you around then," I smiled and raised myself on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek before strolling towards my Geography lesson. Even though I didn't look at him, I felt him grin.

Once I reached the right wooden door, I knocked twice and waited for the teacher to allow me in. As he did so, I stepped in and immediately every eye was on me.

Oh, hell. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**_GSGSGS_**

I was in a wood that opened up in a small clearing in front of a wonderful waterfall. The water streamed down harshly, and water vapor greatly increased the humidity in the air. There barely was an animal around, and no sound could be heard other than the pelting water.

The ground was hard and cold against my feet, and just then I noticed that the area was surrounded by mountains.

_I wonder where I am._

That's when I heard them. The footsteps. A strange panic took over and I did what a Chameleon did best: I hid behind a bush.

Two young, handsome men appeared from the undergrowth, grinning as if they had just won a million dollars at the lottery. Both were tall and well-toned, and one had gorgeous green eyes while the other one's were a warm chocolate.

"It's about time!" the latter said draping his arm around the shoulder of his friend, "I couldn't have waited any longer."

There was something familiar about the two strangers, which were surely best friends. I recognized a great friendship when I saw one. But what were they doing in those woods? We seemed to be in an isolated wilderness with no means of communication and no easy was to get back to an inhabited town or city.

Of course, I could be mistaken. Maybe I was in a natural reserve and some rangers were feeding lions twenty meters away from where I was.

I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I barely followed their conversation as they discussed something about a journey. Sometimes the word Blackthorne would be mentioned, but it probably was just a code of theirs because I've never heard of it.

"You sure about this?" asked the brown eyed one, a bit of concern crawling in his voice as he glanced around nervously.

The other guy just laughed, "Common Matt! Would we be discussing this if I wasn't?"

The one called Matt rolled his eyes, "You're way too reckless for your own health. Someday you'll get stuck in some serious shit and I'll have to save you. Like last time."

"I was fifteen, and it won't ever happen again!" stated firmly the other one, his pride wounded.

"Ohhh, I think I hit someone's nerve! I thought you were over it by now," Matt snickered, earning a glare.

"Whatever," hissed the unnamed guy.

My vision started to get fuzzy and I felt my consciousness drift away from the scene I was watching. The two men started to become distorted, and all I could hear was the green eyed one calling Matt.

"Morgan!"

**_GSGSGS_**

_"_Morgan!"

I woke up with a start and tiredly rubbed my eyes. Oh no. No, no, no, no.

I did _not_ just fall asleep during Geography. The teacher had _not_ just called my name and the entire was _not_ gawking at me. Yeah, right. And Bex was Queen Elizabeth's daughter.

"Ms. Morgan," the professor's nostrils flared as she glared at me in fury.

It would have been intimidating had I not been prepared for worse. But as any normal girl would have done in front of such a stare, I wanted to curl up and bend my head in shame.

Too bad that was not my cover.

"Somethin' wrong, Professor?" I asked cheekily, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Mrs. Smith seethed, "Don't you dare use that tone with me, missy! What would your parents say?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them yourself?" it came out before I could stop it. And then I couldn't take in back. The whole class gasped and most of it stifled a laugh at the face the teacher made.

"To the principal's office," her voice was as cold as ice. I didn't move. "Now!" she ordered.

I grabbed my book, huffing annoyed, and stood up. Applauses and cheers broke out among the students, and while everyone laughed and whistled, I heard a couple of people say stuff like 'Wuuhuuu! You're great!' or 'Go Morgan!'. The guy sitting near the door even high-fived me.

"Stop!" the teacher yelled, but her voice was drowned by the whistles and loud claps.

I smirked and blew a kiss in my classmates' direction, making everyone laugh even harder and a chorus of 'byes' rise.

I glanced with concern in the teacher's direction, sure that the shade of red she had assumed wasn't healthy, and left quickly because I didn't want to be present when she'd explode.

**_GSGSGS_**

I didn't go to the principal's office, of course.

It was the first day, and after he caught me in the halls with Alex, he wouldn't be too happy to see me anytime soon. Plus, I didn't do anything _that_ bad, so he would have just lectured me. I had slept for most of the period, so I only had about fifteen minutes left before the bell announced the next class.

What to do?

It was a really nice day outside, so I resolved to venturing around the grounds and explore a bit. McKinley High wasn't Gallagher, so I wasn't expecting any secret passages or ancient artifacts with an intriguing past to be around, but maybe that place wasn't as boring as it seemed. Or at least I hoped so.

I was inhaling the fresh, clean air when an acrid smell made me flinch.

I searched for its origin, looking up and spotting a thin line of grey smoke rising from the roof. My eyes widened. Something was smoking up there! A fire, perhaps? What was I supposed to do? Call a teacher?

No, a teacher would ask too many questions. Included why I was out there in the first place.

Then I realized how stupid I was. I mean, I was a _spy_. I didn't need to call an adult! I could take care of whatever it was by myself. So I climbed up there, despite the fact that my skirt didn't make the job particularly easy. But it still took me less than two minutes.

A gentle breeze blew from north and swept through my tied hair as I looked around. I immediately saw what the cause of the smoke was.

Someone else was up there, with a cigarette in his hand, his gaze pointed towards the horizon as he took in the view of the thick green forest lying ahead of him, and the placid Saginaw River as it flowed through the city in Lake Huron's direction.

He didn't look at me, but I knew he was aware of my presence.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him bluntly, breaking the silence in an attempt to appease my curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied the guy with disinterest, still not looking at me.

When I heard him speak, I recognized his voice. He was Zach Goode, the jerk that had completely ignored me in the park on Friday. Not that I cared about him in particular, but I hated when others didn't acknowledge me.

"You could, but I wouldn't answer," I told him, walking cautiously in his direction near the edge of the roof, where he was sitting on a cement rise.

"Neither am I," he raised the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. Then he extended his hand, the thing still between his fingers, "Want some?"

I grimaced, disgusted, "No way. I'm not touching that stuff."

He finally had the decency to look in my direction. He sneered, "You will someday."

"I'm not interested in inflicting my lungs harm, thank you very much," I wrinkled my nose because of the smell. He just shrugged and went back to staring at the horizon like I wasn't there.

I huffed, annoyed by the fact he still wasn't acknowledging me and strode towards one of the edges of roof to climb down, since there were no potential threats to deal with other than a guy smoking on a building.

"Hey!" he called while I was getting ready to start my descent. Thinking I had every right to ignore him as he had done to me, I just lowered myself, positioning my foot on the windowsill of the store below and gripping the edge with my hands.

I was about to make a very risky move and jump down to the next store, when my foot slipped and panic clenched my stomach as I lost my grip on the edge of the roof.

I screamed, but just as I thought I was dead goo on the floor, a strong hand got a hold on mine, saving me from a very painful fall.

"Shhhh!" Zach Goode hissed as he tightened his grip on my hand.

I frowned and looked below me. And that's when I noticed Mr. P on the sidewalk right under the point in which I was suspended, with only Goode preventing me from falling on top of him, looking around for the source of the very girlish scream that had escaped my mouth.

Damn.

Mr. P seemed to give up with a shrug. He just walked towards a backdoor that led into the school and disappeared from view. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, but that didn't last long because Goode hoisted me on the roof again, looking extremely pissed.

"Congrats, you could've had us caught," his voice was so cold it almost made me wince.

But I wasn't going to allow him to bring me down so easily, "_I_ didn't do anything wrong. I climbed up here 'cause I thought something was on fire and wanted to put it out. _You_, on the other hand, were skiving class _and_ smoking. So technically, this is all your fault. Next time, don't smoke so close to the edge of the roof. Better yet, why don't you just stop inflicting yourself harm?"

Goode raised an eyebrow, annoyed, "And that's any of your business because …?"

"It's not, in fact," I was getting annoyed by the minute myself, "But it proves it wasn't my fault if we were about to get caught. Wait, no. I'm not ditching class. So only _you_ would have been caught."

The jerk rolled his eyes, "Of course you weren't skipping class. It's just normal to walk around the grounds during lessons," he commented sarcastically.

"Exactly," I replied with a bronze face, "So we both agree that since it wasn't my fault, it can only be yours."

I saw his jaw clench and grinned smugly.

I thought I had won that little argument, but my grin disappeared when Goode smirked that stupid smirk of his.

"How come you were allowed to skive class? Or perhaps, you were sent to the principal's?" his smirk had a knowing edge to it that ticked me off. I balled my hands into fists.

Goode: 1 Cammie: 0

If glares could kill, he'd be dead by now.

The bell to the next class rang, and Zach Goode just walked pass me, purposely bumping my shoulder, and then lowered himself down the three floors of the building until he reached the ground without adding another word.

**_GSGSGS_**

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully.

I had lunch with Anne and her friends Jane, a brunette with shoulder-length hair and very light blue eyes, and Kate, a dark-skinned girl with long and thick, to-die-for curly hair. They turned out to be very nice girls, and halfway through, Alex, Grant and Jonas showed up.

"Hey ladies," Grant, being the charming Greek God he was, casually grabbed an empty chair from one of the tables and plopped himself at ours, "Is the rumor true?"

While Alex and Jonas asked some guys at a table for chairs, Anne, Kate and Jane just stared at the boys in pure shock, mouths hanging open.

I saved the situation before it got too embarrassing, "Depends on which one," I said flirtatiously, smiling a bit.

Alex leaned on the table, "Did you really get sent to the principal's office during the second period?"

"I have a short memory," I shrugged, "I might have been."

"You better watch it," intervened Jonas, a bit concerned, "It's the first day, and if you start causing trouble –"

"Which you probably will," added Grant helpfully.

"– then it'll only be a matter of time before you get expelled. Again," finished Jonas, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"What?" chorused Anne and Kate, the latter dropping her fork in surprise.

"You never mentioned being expelled from your previous school," pointed out Jane, her eyes wide.

I stared at her blankly, "You never asked."

"Well, what did Mr. Collins tell you when you got to his office?" asked Alex, grinning toothily at the irony of me first being caught in the hallways by the principal and then being sent to his office less than an hour later.

I had to fight the urge to shift uncomfortably, "Nothing much."

Grant's face fell for some reason.

Jonas frowned, "That's strange. Mr. Collin's always lecturing people in the hallways for no reason. If you were sent to his office, you were bond to get a detention."

"Unless," Grant grinned hugely, showing off his perfect teeth, "You _didn't_ actually go to his office."

I bit my lip and shrugged, causing the boys to burst into laughing fits.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Grant, jumping on his feet and raising a fist in the air. He then extended his hand in Jonas's direction, "You owe me ten bucks."

Begrudgingly, the boy handed him the money as Alex, the girls and I watched amused.

"Uhm … so," tried to intervene Kate, wrapping a dark curl around her finger, "Where's Goode?" she tried, looking around for the guy.

That's when I noticed he hadn't showed up for lunch.

Alex grimaced, "He disappeared after the first period and hasn't showed up since then. God knows what he's doing right now."

"He's probably still smoking on the roof," I added distractedly after taking a sip from my water bottle.

All I eyes settled on me, some questioningly, others in surprised, and in Kate's case, enviously. Oh. She must have a crush on him.

"I … uhm …" I started as if it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't. "I met him up there. I saw some smoke and thought there was a fire on the roof, so I checked and instead found him."

After an awkward pause, Jonas glanced at his watched and then exchanged a look with Grant and Alex, "Well, we should go. It was a pleasure to see you," he smiled friendly.

Alex did that upward nod again and Grant winked before the three of them stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Immediately, I was bombarded with questions.

"You know them?" asked Anne, her eyes gleaming, "How? When? We want all the details!"

I raised my hands in surrender, "Nothing much happened. I met them on Friday night during the festivities in the park. That's it." Really, what was the big deal?

"I can't believe that you actually know them," Jane fanned herself with her hand, looking as if she could faint at any moment, "Have you any idea about what _that_ means? About who they are?"

I shook my head, still not getting it.

Jane squealed. Yes, actual _squealage_. "They are the coolest guys ever. In here, they're celebrities, the popular crowd, the ones with whom it's impossible to hang out with. The fact that they actually remembered you since Friday night and that they approached you today automatically brings you on the top of the social scale."

"Uh?" I asked stupidly, not comprehending her point.

"You're popular," replied Kate simply.

_Oh great. Popularity surely helps a Chameleon to hide._

**_GSGSGS_**

Okay, so here's the new chapter. I'm sorry for not updating before, but I've been really busy lately and didn't have the time. I hope the next chapter won't take as long.

Any questions or suggestions? If you do have any, just leave it in a review or PMs me.

I'm relieved by the fact I'm not the only one that's getting annoyed with love at first sight.

Another thing: if all you write in a review is 'update' or 'update please', don't even bother doing it. On the other site in which I'm writing, it's actually against the rules to just write that as a review, and I don't think it's fair. Reviews should show your opinion regarding the story, not just say that you want more.

**A BIG THANK YOU TO:**

**ZachandCammie4ever** (glad you liked the last chapter! XD),

**Smile Please10** (thanx so much! If it weren't for you, I'd be completely lost on this site!),

**LiVeLaUgHlOvE24** (hahah! It's easier to learn languages that are similar to our own. If you get a grip on languages with a German origin – like English – than others like Dutch and German become easier. If you learn Spanish, then learning Italian or French doesn't take too much effort),

**laughingwith23** (sorry if it took so long fora n update! I hope you'll forgive me! I'm happy you liked the last chapter!),

**gallagherspygirl** (thank you! What do you mean with 'a lot of reviews'? O.o),

**bookworm1256** (yes! Someone that doesn't like Twilight! That book has always bugged me, but then I read this project which showed me just how much Twilight is alike to all the other YA genre books and started to hate it. For instance, the book Fallen – check this site . - is very similar under many aspects, or Hush Hush – here .)

**ktran** (thanx for the review! Whether Zach has green or brown eyes is irrelevant to me. In my story, I'll just give him brown ones!)

**canterqueen** (I really wasn't expecting so much people to like my story! Thank you for being one of them XD)

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love** (Well, I'm sorry, but Zach and Cammie are not going to fall in love anytime soon. I think it'll take them about 10 chapters (or even more) for Cam to even consider him at all, and if you can't wait that long, you can just quit reading)

**ilovemybestfriends** (Do you really think she's IC? Maybe I'm making her a bit too much of a badass ^^ I hope you'll like her character anyway)

**rozaveRnB** (wow, I didn't expert so may to like Cammie's character. I like her as a bit of a badass too, since I'm a firm feminist and can't stand it when girls all act like damsels in peril)

**cupcakecorruptionxD** (See! I added Zach! I know that part was a bit short, but I think he'll be more present in the next few chapters. Hope you liked it!)

**xMaeMaex **(I'm glad you like my story – and I hope that after this chapter you still do. Sorry for the lateness XD)

Hope to hear from you! xoxo

koky ;P


	5. The Party

**DISCLAMIER**: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series! Ally Carter does!

**WARNING**: the events of LYKY occurred, but the Blackthorne didn't visit the next semester and life continued in Gallagher. The COC is not after Cammie. She's more confident and a bit OOC. The story will probably only be in her POV.

**SUMMARY**: Cammie Morgan is a spy and goes to Gallagher Academy. What happens when she is sent to a normal high school? Will she be able to maintain her cover? Especially if a certain guy, Zach Goode, is determined to discover her secret.

_**GSGSGS**_

**Before the chapter, I think it's fair to warn you. **

**This chapter has an almost rape seen. Just warning. I didn't make anything graphic, just made the intensions clear. I'm wondering if the rating should go up. If you guys say it should, then it will.**

**Enjoy the chapter XD**

_**GSGSGS**_

I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag on the floor closing my eyes.

What a day, really. First day and I was not only hated by the Geography teacher, the principal, the queen bee, Zach Goode, and probably half of the female student body, but also deemed popular, which meant my plan to be anonymous had been shattered.

Every teacher, including the ones I still hadn't met, already knew my name.

Oh God. If the rumor that I had been sent to the principal's office reached the principal himself, he could suspend me not only because I had been rude to a teacher, but also because I hadn't showed up.

_Man, I'm an idiot._

"So how did your first day go?" Matt's voice reached me from the kitchen, and when I entered the room I saw him drinking a glass of lemonade.

"It was terrible," I moaned as I plopped on a chair and jerked my head in the pitcher of lemonade's direction.

Matt laughed and poured me some, "The first day's always the worst. Don't worry, it'll get better eventually."

I raised an eyebrow, "Tomorrow I might be suspended." I confessed, just to give him an idea of my day.

Matt frowned, even though he did seem a bit impressed, "Already? Cam, what did you do?"

"Nothing, really," I told him quickly, "I just answered a teacher back, and she sent me to Mr. Collins, but I had already been through a little accident with him during the second period, and so I decided against it. Everything should've been fine, but then word of my little stunt with the teacher spread and if it reaches the principal –"

"Okay, okay," Matt stopped me, raising a hand, "I got it." He rubbed his temples, "Well, I guess we should use this to our advantage. First of all, I'll add some more security to your files in case someone tries to hack them, but other than that, if the COC member looks for info about you, he'll just end up with the dossier of Cameron Morgan the civilian, the girl that got expelled from her precedent school. He won't know that you're a spy. And he won't feel the need to dig for more since he's not expecting a CIA agent to attract as much attention as you are."

I nodded slowly. Now that's a plan, "Thank you, Matt." I said sincerely.

He waved his hand as if trying to cast away an annoying fly, "Don't mention it."

_**GSGSGS**_

Homework was _boring_.

I know you're all thinking, _duh, of course it is_, but for me it's almost an alien thought. Homework at Gallagher has never been boring. Never. While this stuff was so soporiferous that I was falling asleep.

_Maybe if I take a little break …_

_No! No Cammie! You've got to study! Normal girls study. You don't want a teacher to get mad at you for not completing your assignments, do you?_

Damn, that was creepy. My conscience had Liz's voice.

_Oh, common. I already know this stuff._

And my wild side had Bex's voice. Could things get any weirder?

_Listen to your conscience, Ms. Morgan._

WTF, was that _Mr. Solomon_?

I snapped my book shut, firmly convinced now that studying wasn't good for my mental health. I wondered if normal girls had voices in their heads that debated on whether they should study or not.

It took me less than a second to decide what to do: go to the ice cream parlor. Matt finished all the sweets in the house, and I was actually annoyed by that. He was the adult. It was up to _me_ to finish candy, chocolate, ice cream and whatnot.

I grabbed the first purse I saw and threw my wallet and mobile inside before dashing down the stairs.

"Bring me some ice cream, too," I heard Matt's voice say from the living room, where he was watching a football match.

I didn't even bother asking him how he knew where I was going before I even decided it.

I strode down the streets which I had memorized with a confidence that I didn't have. This was getting uncomfortable. Pretending, I mean. Sure, on CoveOps assignments I pretended to be someone else all the time, but CoveOps assignments never lasted more than a couple of hours.

I was missing myself. Does that even make sense?

Bex would have managed. She would have kept herself together. Why did they choose me and not her for this mission?

I kept musing until I reached the parlor and got in line. The man there, who looked like an overgrown monkey, turned to me and asked me what flavors I wanted.

"Vanilla, only vanilla," I answered. Before I could reach for my wallet, another hand quickly handed over the money.

Narrowing my eyes, my head snapped in the person's direction. Was someone trying to cut the line and get my ice cream for himself?

But when I saw who it was, I immediately relaxed. "Thanks," I said, getting a hold of the vanilla cone the Monkey Man was handing over, which was already melting.

"No problem," replied Grant, his brown eyes warm and friendly. Behind him stood Alex and Jonas, and both of them waved cheerfully at me.

But of course Goode didn't even spare me a glance. He was staring at Grant in disapproval, as if offering me an ice cream was a crime.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned curiously as I licked the vanilla ice cream, noticing only after the second lick that the boys were kinda staring, and that Jonas was blushing furiously.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" though I was pretty sure I knew exactly what kind of thoughts were crossing their hormone-driven minds.

They quickly averted their eyes, and Grant grinned, "We were just chilling, you know. The first day back was rough. Then we saw you and decided to come over."

I smiled sweetly, "Oww! How cute of you! And you even offered me an ice cream! How can I possibly pay you back?" I cooed sarcastically.

Grant's grin turned way too malicious, "Do you really have to ask?"

I smacked him on the arm, "Are you hitting on me?" I asked, trying to hide the amusement.

"I don't know. Is it working?"

"I take that as a yes."

"Does that mean I'll have to take that as a no?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I kept trying hard not to smile at him.

"Ease off, bro," Alex casually flung his arm around my shoulders and I tried very hard not to blush and to keep up my I-don't-give-a-damn façade. I still didn't have that much experience with guys, after all.

Goode was staring at me. It was weird, and it had me wondering if I had something on my face. I met his eyes challengingly, wondering what his problem was. He shrugged and looked away, some strange emotion showing.

"Guys," Jonas cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we go? We've got to meet the others in ten minutes."

As I wondered who the 'others' were, Grant sighed in exasperation, "The others can wait," he gave Jonas a significant look as he subtly motioned in my direction, thinking I hadn't noticed.

"It's okay," I told him, shrugging off Alex's arm. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Alex smiled, "Definitely."

_**GSGSGS**_

The week went by smoothly as I settled in.

Matt left on Tuesday and was coming back on Sunday. At lunch, I ate with Anne, Jane and Kate, and I got to know some other girls from other classes. Jake Samuels kept flirting with me, and I had a feeling he had made a bet with his friend Erik. Grant had told him to back off in a rather protective manner, and Alex had the most unusual annoyed glint in his eyes whenever other guys approached me.

I got invited to a 'beginning of the year' party on Saturday, which I was totally planning to attend. Everyone was going, or at least, as I was told, everyone that mattered.

Weirdly, my new social position was helping me. I got to know a good deal people and heard a lot about the precedent year's gossip, which was good because I could use any info I could get.

When I woke up on Friday morning, I felt a weird loneliness as I listened to the silence in the empty house. I had no one to talk to now that Matt was gone. Well, I could call Bex, Macey or Liz, but it wasn't the same thing as sitting on a bed face to face, and I couldn't really be myself around Anne or the other people at McKinley High because I had to keep up my cover.

I kept feeling this emptiness, as if I were missing something, and I wondered if that thing was my life, since I was living someone else's.

I got ready quickly and then left for school.

When I arrived there, the parking lot was nearly empty. Few cars were scattered around, and leaning on one of them was Goode, predictably smoking. He noticed me and nodded in my direction, raising an eyebrow when he saw my car.

Ugh, boys.

I didn't really know what to do, and since I still had time to spare, I wondered if it was a good idea to walk to him and make an attempt at small talk. He and I hadn't really talked since the roof accident.

I had nothing better to do, and I was desperate to shrug off that loneliness, so I decided to go for it.

He saw me approaching and smirked, proceeding to then inhale deeply from the thing in his fingers. Then he threw it on the floor and stepped on it, straightening up and facing my direction.

"Uhm … hi," I greeted somewhat awkwardly. I was already regretting my decision.

He seemed amused, "Hi."

I kinda remembered I was supposed to be the witty one, so I smirked back at him and leaned on his car, a shiny red convertible, "Nice ride."

His smirk deepened, "I wouldn't mind swapping," he admitted, glancing at my Lamborghini.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, trying to hide my uneasiness. What was I supposed to say, really? I barely new this guy, and as far as I could see, we didn't have anything in common.

"So how's your first week been?" he asked, leaning next to me on his car, finding a safe topic to talk about. I figured he didn't give a shit, but at least he had the decency to give a shot at politeness.

I licked my lips, "It's been interesting."

He nodded, staring at me in that weird way again, "Yeah, interesting indeed," he murmured to himself.

I frowned, wondering what he was talking about, but before I could open my mouth, someone else beat me to it.

"ZACH! Hey!" A shrill voice called.

Mabel Thomas strutted over, swaying her hips, and probably showing off her butt to the entire parking lot, judging from the _very_ short skirt she was wearing. She looked at me with an air of superiority and then scrunched up her nose as if I were a particularly repulsive insect.

Deciding I wasn't even worth looking at, she turned her back on me and addressed Goode, "So, about the party tomorrow, I was wondering about what you'd want me to wear," she winked seductively, "Or would you rather I choose?"

Goode smirked again, "Surprise me."

She giggled and then started kissing him. And by kissing him, I mean shoving her tongue down his throat. Not that he minded. His response was quite enthusiastic.

Maybe I forgot to mention they are together, but oh well. That's not really my business. Though I had to give up any hope of having a conversation, since the two of them were obviously busy and seemed to have quickly forgotten my presence.

I sighed in exasperation and headed to the building, just in time for the first bell to ring.

And yet, that emptiness still lingered.

_**GSGSGS**_

"So what have you chosen?"

"Uh?" was my brilliant response to Anne's question.

She tapped her fingers on the cafeteria table restlessly, "Duh, Earth to Cammie! The party is tomorrow. What are you going to wear? I was trying to decide if I should wear this awesome hot pink top I just bought with the black skinny jeans! Oh my Gosh, I so have to come over to your place before we head there! I'll bring over the make-up!"

"And I'll bring the artillery!" exclaimed Kate, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on her chair, her beautiful dark curls bouncing with her. She and Jane high-fived, and even though I had no idea what she meant, I felt a bit enthusiastic myself.

"So?" insisted Anne, leaning across the table and taking a bite out of her apple.

I really sucked at this. Gallagher was an all-girl school, which meant I never got to stress over what to wear. This is new territory for me, but I also realize it's an opportunity to have a try at what it feels like to be a normal teen.

"Uh, I haven't decided yet," I replied, biting my lip.

Jane gasped, "No. Way. There isn't that much time! Does this call for an emergency shopping session?"

"No," I said hastily when I saw Kate's eyes start to sparkle mischievously, "I have enough clothes. I just don't know which one I should wear."

Kate looked disappointed, but quickly got over it, "Okay, so at what time tomorrow?"

Jane tapped her chin, "Well, the party starts at eight, and we need _at least_ three hours to get ready," she announced with certainty while I internally groaned, "So I guess we should come over at half past four?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Sure," I sighed in resignation, "Whatever."

_**GSGSGS**_

Saturday afternoon went by in a blur.

Now I get what Jane meant when she said we needed three hours. We all showered and changed, and re-changed, and tried various garments before finally choosing one.

Anne brought over a professional make-up kit, and Kate so many accessories I didn't even know where to starts. Hairpins, bracelets, necklaces, purses, earrings, rings, belts, and a lot of other stuff I couldn't even name. Jane brought all her wardrobe. Not kidding, she seriously brought five suitcases, which she promptly emptied on my bedroom floor.

By the end of our full-blown dress up session, it looked like a tornado had ransacked my room.

Anne settled for her amazing hot pink top, the black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket, with her hair down. Kate, looking every bit like the African Goddess (jeez, I know a lot of Goddesses, what with Bex, and Macey …) chose a short white dress with black beads embroidered around the waist. Jane wore an off-shoulder grey top with brown stockings and a brown necklace.

I tried to settle for something that fit my cover, only I wasn't certain of my outfit.

I was wearing fishnets and a loose, short dark purple dress, that left just a bit of my black lacy bra uncovered. My nails were polished black, and my right wrist was covered by bracelets, while various golden necklaces hung around my neck. My hair was a bit messy, but in a 'very sexy way', as Jane had said.

**(A/N – check my profile to see how I picture the girls and what they are wearing)**

All in all, we looked gorgeous.

"Ready?" Anne said excitingly, extracting a camera from her purse. We all hugged and smiled, our arms around each other as that small machine stopped time and caught the moment.

And in that split second, I wasn't a Gallagher Girl, or a spy on a mission, or anyone other than Cammie Morgan.

_**GSGSGS**_

The party was mind-blowing.

This guy in junior year, Michael, had the sort of rich parents that were never around because of their work, and that Saturday both were on a business trip. He had a huge two-stories house, with a pool and a living room that suited the occasion.

The music could be heard all over the neighborhood, and I figured it was a matter of time before a neighbor called the police, which would suck, cause there was a good deal of alcohol going around, and I had the suspect that so were illegal substances.

Anyways, it was pretty cool. I had never been to a kegger before, but that didn't stop me and the girls from going wild. We were all dancing to the beat in the living room, which had been turned into a dance floor. I admit I was _a bit_ giddy, and my thoughts were slowing and blurring. All I could do was laugh and dance, swaying sensually and enjoying the attention I was getting.

I threw my head back and laughed again.

I felt some random guy grab my hips from behind, but I didn't mind. I grinded with him for a while, before a completely drunk Jane grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the kitchen, where half of the guys on the football team were drinking. She and I kept laughing, and they whistled as they eyed us up and down.

"Hey there, beauties," one of them slurred, swinging his arm around Jane.

"Wanna try something cool?" his friend continued, smiling like an idiot.

"Nah, Kyle. They are good girls, they would never," a third one laughed, his eyes shining as he took another long gulp of his beer.

I got closer to him, smiling and shrugging one shoulder, feeling like an entirely other person, "Try me."

They grinned, and the one called Kyle took a baggie full of powder from his pocket. Only, I knew that wasn't powder. I smiled flirtatiously and he handed me the baggie, but just as I was about to take it, Grant, Jonas and Alex burst in the room. Grant snatched the drug from Kyle's hand and glared at him.

"What the fuck, dude?" he snapped, getting in his face.

"Chill Grant," I said, my words a bit slurred. What was his problem? Why didn't he mind his own business?

Grant narrowed his eyes at me, but Alex sent him a cautious look, "Cammie, you're drunk. You're not thinking straight. We'll drive you and your friend home," he said, motioning to Jane, who was way too smashed to get what was going on.

"You're not my father," I hissed at him, the words escaping my mouth without me realizing, my mind completely fogged by the alcohol. Before he could add anything else, I took Jane's hand, "Come on, let's go."

She winked at the guy who had put his arm around her as we left the room. I was _so_ pissed. All I knew was that as long as I had fun, I stopped noticing that emptiness I was feeling lately, and Grant and the others had just ruined that. I was a big girl, I could take care of myself.

As I stepped outside, where a lot of people were jumping in the pool, Jane squealed and took off, not bothering to take her clothes off and diving head first. I shook my head, looking for something else to entertain myself with.

"Hey babe," Jake Samuels approached me. I smirked: I had just found another way of having fun, and hopefully Grant won't screw this up again.

"Hey," I eyed him, taking in his black hair and his wonderful blue eyes, framed by dark lashes.

"Liking what you see?" he teased with a smile, his pearly white teeth showing.

"Yeah," I stated bluntly, which I never would've done had I been sober. He stepped closer to me, and I wondered if he was drunk too. He wasn't acting like himself, in his usual playful attitude, but my mind was too slow to notice.

"Good," he grinned and took my hand, pulling me closer. He stared at me for a second, "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

I bit my lip and nodded, letting him take me around the house until we were away from prying eyes. He pushed me against the wall and his lips crashed on mine. I kissed him back, threading my fingers through his silky hair and allowing his tongue access to my mouth. One of his hands stayed on my waist while his other one moved down to my ass, squeezing it and pulling me closer to him. Our tongues fought for dominance, and damn could he kiss!

Then something changed.

I couldn't really tell how I knew it, but the making out went from pleasurable to groping and possessive. His hand moved from my ass and under my dress, caressing my thighs, and I suddenly realized this wasn't the way I wanted it to be. I wasn't going to lose my virginity this way.

I moved my head to the side, separating my lips from his, but he just continued down my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"I think we shouldn't do this," I breathed out, my hands moving to his chest so I could push him away. But his grip on me was stronger than I expected, and he didn't budge. He just moaned as the hand on my waist settled on my breast.

"Didn't you hear me? Stop," I said more firmly, dread taking over. I didn't want to hurt him. I pushed harder against him, but to no avail.

"Stay still," he groaned, bucking his hips against mine.

"Stop!" I raised my hand, aiming at a pulse point on his neck, but he grabbed it and twisted my wrist. I screamed and tried to kick him, but he held me still. He pushed me harder against the wall, my head hitting it hard. My vision got fuzzy.

"Get off me!" I yelled. I hadn't expected him to block my blows, and as I looked him straight in the eyes, I realized he was completely sober. I was starting to panic. He unbuckled his belt with one hand and then lowered his pants. His other hand was all over me, touching, caressing, exploring.

I desperately tried to get free from his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than me, and every time I tried to hit him, he dodged expertly. I don't know when I started, but at a certain point I realized I was crying. I felt his hand grip the elastic of my panties.

"Please," I begged him helplessly, tears trickling down my cheeks, not caring if my make up was screwed.

"Shhh," he shushed me, pressing into me, "You know, you look really hot tonight. Don't worry, you'll like it."

Just as he was about to lower my panties, as I closed my eyes and sobbed, he was yanked off me. My knees almost gave out and I had to lean on the wall to keep standing.

"What did you think you were doing?" the voice was so full of fury I shivered. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on what was happening.

Zach Goode was there. His hands were on the collar of Samuels's shirt and he was pushing him into the wall. He looked livid, his eyes dark with a rage so intense he was scary. Samuels was staring at him in fear, choking on his own words.

"Look, mate, we were just having fun," Jake tried to explain.

Goode sneered, pushing him harder into the wall, "Yeah, cause she looks like she's having the fucking time of her life." His eyes darted to me for a second, and I saw his anger subside. "Go anywhere near her again, and you'll regret it. Touch her again, and you're dead. Understand that?" the seriousness in his voice made me shiver again.

Samuels nodded hastily, looking like he was about to wet his pants. Goode released him, glaring at the guy in disgust. Jake scrambled away, not daring to look back.

I was trembling slightly, shaken from what had just happened, the tears still streaming down my face. Goode took a couple of steps in my direction, the anger that had scared me so much before completely gone.

"Hey," he whispered quietly.

I must've looked awful. My hair was a mess, my make up was ruined, my eyes were red and puffy. And I knew we didn't know each other that well and that he was an arrogant jerk, but he had just saved me.

"T-Thank you," my voice was hoarse and feeble. I clenched my teeth, hating how weak I sounded. _Get a grip_, I thought, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

Goode sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Are you okay?" Was I imagining things, or was that concern in his eyes?

I nodded and tried to smile, though it looked more like a grimace. My head was throbbing painfully, my vision was still blurry, and I could barely stand on my feet. I could still feel the alcohol streaming in my system and a weird buzz in my ears.

"I should get home," all I wanted to do was to get away from that place. I wanted to go somewhere safe. I pushed away from the wall and swayed dangerously. Goode caught me before I could fall, snaking one of his muscular arms around my waist.

"You can't go anywhere in this condition," he murmured. He seemed to debate on what to do, "Do you live very far?"

I was confused by the question, by the situation, by my surroundings, by everything. But I nodded anyways, "On the other side of the city."

He said something else, but the buzz in my ears got louder, and I didn't hear him. The world started to tilt sideways, blackness started to take over, and the last thought that crossed my mind before I passed out was that he smelled great.

_**GS**_

_**GSGSGS**_

_**GS**_

_Yeah, I'm late. Sorry. I just wanted you guys to know that this is my last week of school, so hopefully I'll have more time to write now that it ends. In this chapter, a lot of stuff happens, stuff that right now may seem random, but that'll make sense in the end._

_If you want to complain about that last part, you're free to do so, but there's a reason I put it in._

_If you have any questions, just ask. Also, I'm sorry but I won't answer reviews singularly if they don't ask specific questions which require an answer, because it takes a lot of time._

_**DimitriRoseAngel** – sorry about the other website thing, but they are not in english, so I don't know if you'll be able to understand the stories. XD_

_**glamourousbabe3** – what I hate about Twilight is how dependent Bella is of Edward, and how much beauty matters in the saga. I mean, seriously? A guy stalks her and spies on her while she sleeps and she doesn't mind only because he's handsome? If he were ugly, she would've screamed and called for help. Or the way Edward didn't allow her to see Jacob in the third book? Like she needed to ask for permission? Or how he always kept her in the dark to 'protect' her? I won't even mention just how much Jacob annoyed me. Sorry if I'm ranting XD Anyways, thanx for the review. I'm sorry for the long wait._


End file.
